luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yutaka Kobayakawa
Yutaka is 12-13 not 15-16. Please ignore the above statment. It is incorrect. Yutaka is a 1st year student (equivelent of U.S. 10th grade student) and is indeed 15-16. Above person either does not know how to research or does not know how to read. Stealthmomo (talk) 16:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC) No Yutaka is in first year of High School which is equivalent to 12-13 or 13-14 Ok, person who posts without taking accountability or citing references. We are going to settle this once and for all. I will show you why you are wrong and teach you how to do this properly. *In Japan 1st Year High School is the equivelent of the U.S.'s 10th Grade. Not an opinion - FACT! *So - 3rd Year students = 17-18, 2nd Year students = 16-17, FIRST YEAR students = 15-16 *Yutaka's 1st Year classmates include Hiyori, Patrica and Minami. Are you SERIOUSLY trying to say those three are 12-13 years old? SERIOUSLY? *In episode 17, "Base of the Sun" Konata mentions that Yutaka is a couple of years younger than herself. (Since Konata turned 18 in that episode we can assume 15-16 since a couple does NOT mean SIX!) I assume you are either mathematically challanged, culturally ignorant OR hung up on her size (WHICH IS A PLOT POINT!) Remember when Yutaka iintroduced herself to her new class? "I may look like this, but I didn't skip a grade." I hope this puts an end to this tedious subject. But, since you seem to enjoy posting DEFINATIVE OPINIONS without citing any references or reasoning to back it up, I'm sure you will ignore this completely and continue to push your uninformed and baseless opinion of Yutaka's age. If you are going to continue to insist you are right, you had DAMN well better show your work and cite some references or reasoning. P.S.On what planet are first year high school students 12 years old? Stealthmomo (talk) 12:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I hace the proofs You 'hace the proofs?' huh? I take it you mean you have the proof. Interesting. Where is it? Let's see it. Oh, by the way, are you the one who changed the main page? Too fucking bad, 'cause I'm changing it back to the way it should be. You DON'T have proof, since you are incorrect. Any 'proof' you come up with will be out of your fevered imagination since, as I said, you are wrong. Simple as that. Besides, if ytou had proof, you would have shown it, right? Stop being an infant. People like you are the reason people can't trust Wiki's. 04:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Stealthmomo (talk) 04:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yutaka and her classmates are 13-14 its confirmed on http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/幸運☆星角色列表 . ---- Is it now? You confirmed it from a CHINESE Wiki? A CHINESE WIKI??? Gee how special. I CONFIRMED IT AT KADAKOWA SHOTEN'S site. I THINK THE JAPANESE COPYRIGHT HOLDERS, and COMPANY who PUBLISH THE FRANCHISE would know better than a Chinese WIKI. What the hell do the Chinese have to do with Lucky Star ANYWAY? YUTAKA AND HER CLASSMATES ARE 15-16!!! IT IS CONFIRMED AT http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/ Wiki's are sometimes edited by people like YOU, who don't know what they are talking about AND don't do actual RESEARCH. A Chinese Wiki is NOT RESEARCH. The company that publishes it and the creator of the anime/manga in question IS research. So, basically, not only are you stubborn - you simply are not very bright are you? I am getting sick to death of this crap, but I will not allow you to continue to give false information. I don't know what your problem is but I will continue to delete your wrong information and replace it with the actual information. Let's see who backs down first. I really don't understand why you continue to insist on something that is dead wrong. So the source you cite is worthless, whereas MY information comes from the creators and owners. Also, once more, you don't sign your work. You just spew your ignorant and uninformed opinion with the all the aplomb of a brain-dead lemming. Get it through your thick skull... Do you know what "Confirmation" means? It means going to the SOURCE and doing RESEARCH. It doesn't mean keep Googling until you find some random webpage that has no affiliation whatsoever with the creators that hapens to reinforse your mistake. ENOUGH ALREADY!!! Stealthmomo (talk) 08:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Isn't Yutaka physically 10 ? I think its true . Why dont we add it :P Yuna Molly (talk) 21:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You THINK it's true? You don't KNOW but you THINK. And on that basis we are supposed to change it? Well, that's becase, like the other guy (the one who doesn't leave a signature) you don't know where or how to research. Look the main admin on this page also agrees it is 15-16. But you know what? Do what you want. I am so sick to death of arguing this nonsense. This whole situation points out why Wikis are inherently flawed. Stealthmomo (talk) 14:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I see. So you won't be happy without stating the obvious that she is older than she looks. Like that's not the whole point of the character and is already addressed in the article. Where do you pull an arbitrary age like that out anyway. It is an unnecessary addition and an unnecessart edit since the topic is already covered in the character description. I will be removing it. Stealthmomo (talk) 14:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) DMXrated (talk) 19:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC)I added Konata as Yutaka's cousin in her profile, so why isn't her name showing up there?